lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CL-Wael
Picture Update Your request is complete, images of the laser grid from Exploration and the security Key are now showing on the Carthage information page. - CL-Scyphozoa 13:54 BST Friday 10th August 2007 Most of the images you requested have been posted, some still pending - CL-Scyphozoa 20:56 BST 10th August 2007 Your request is complete, the final images have been posted. - CL-Scyphozoa 13:15 BST 11th August 2007 Request Complete, images posted - CL-Scyphozoa 15:00 BST 12 August 2007 In responce from your last post, I am afraid I cannot reveal the source of my images for certain reasons however I am still willing to upload any Lyoko pictures that are requested Sorry. - CL-Scyphozoa 15:37 (BST) 13th August 2007 Request Complete - CL-Scyphozoa 09:48 (BST) 14th August 2007 Request Complete - CL-Scyphozoa 13:18 (BST) 16th August 2007 Done - CL-Scyphozoa 17:16 (BST) 16th August 2007 I've done three, take your pick - CL-Scyphozoa 19:19 (BST) 16th August 2007 It is not possible to obtain a clear picture of Team lyoko energizing off the docking platform, sorry - CL-Scyphozoa 16:24 (BST) 29th August 2007 Request Complete and may you please stop deleting messages from my user talk page as I like to keep a record of my request for reference of what I have already uploaded, Thank You. - CL-Scyphozoa 12:56 (BST) 3rd September 2007 Unfortunatly I will not be able to get any pictures from the episode Experience until the episode is aired so Aelita in the real world will have to wait. - CL-Scyphozoa 22:52 (BST) 19th September 2007 In responce I managed to find some pictures from a french website (they have already aired in france), the ones I got were the only ones available from upcoming episodes - CL-Scyphozoa 14:50 (BST) 21st October 2007 Might I stress the word Patience please, obtaining the images is easy however due to mounting work and other distractions I am finding little time for the wiki at the moment however I shall return for longer periods of time soon - CL-Scyphozoa 10:05 (BST) 30th October 2007 Picture uploaded - CL-Scyphozoa 16:39 (BST) 2nd November 2007 Admin Trust me when I tell you this, KFanII has not visited this site since Last Year, he has moved on to other wiki's, he pops in now and then but to view progress. - Scyphozoa 20:44 BST 10th August 2007 so he is not gonna give me a roachster ....? User:Wael I have been waiting a while for a roachster myself, as the admin has been away since last year I doubt that any roachsters have been distributed since then. I learn to be patient and wait for the wiki administrators to sort out their priorities, hopefully the admin will return for a longer period soon, plus (no offence) but a lot of efforn needs to be put in before a roachster is attained, my advice is to be patient. - CL-Scyphozoa 11:40 11th August 2007 A Warning about your Kankrelat pictures, as these are pictures of roachsters the admins may think of us handing out roachsters which is against the rules, be careful about which picture you use as I don't know what an admins forest roachster looks like. - CL-Scyphozoa 19:21 (BST) 17th August 2007 Well what does getting a roachster look like, is it a picture on you user page saying "I earned a blah blah blah roachster" type thing? - CL-Jeremie43 10:31 (PST) 29th August 2007 Ya - User:Wael Wiki unlocks Very well, I will unlock the pages that you mentioned since I can't guarantee that I will have the time to update them myself. However, pages like the episode page and the monster page are common targets for vandals, so I may lock these pages again if someone shows up and starts vandalizing them.--CL-The Other Lyokon 21:53, 1 September 2007 (EDT) Replicated Pages Might I ask that you be careful about the pages you create as looking at the recent one you have created they are replica's of one I have already created. The Voice Synthesiser comes under the name Voice imitation program in Codes and Programs and Franz Hoppers cabin is the Mountain Cabin which I created yesterday and also the tower varification programs information could be added as an extra feature to the superscan page. I mean no offence however I think that you should check that the pages you create are no already existing, thank you. - CL-Scyphozoa 12:06 (BST) 11th October 2007 Sorry Unfortunatly the only cartoons I collect pictures from are Code: LYOKO and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sorry. - CL-Scyphozoa 14:53 (BST) 14th October 2007 Re: lyoko pics Well, I got a Colossus pic and a good pic of real world Lyoko Will, but I couldn't find the other pics. You can get upcoming pics, too, just go here. Scroll down and voila! screenshots of every episode ever, even unaired episodes! Is that sweet or what? CL-Bfahome, who else? 16:08, 9 November 2007 (EST) hi Marth is A Code Lyoko character i made. for my season 5 fanfiction stories. by the way.... i had a picture for lab rat on here but i was upload it the next day. then when i checked it you put up my picture claiming it as your own. It had little dot like things on it. and i can prove i have the real one becuase i have the version without the little dots. they came when i saved the document as a gif file becuase my jpg file wouldn't work. sorry if i sound like a jerk. User:D33deed33guy Oh Well next time just lemme know ok =) lol thats cuase i was on here when i got the message PLEASE Yes, it is I, the almighty Supercomputer, whose name is blessed here. Please, I would just like to tell you that using the "Paint" program on an image of Odd does not mean you went to Lyoko, for heaven's gates! (Ooh, you never heard that expression, did you?) You know why you didn't hear that expression before? Because YOU HAVE NO LIFE! You shouldß seriously stop editing this all the time and do interesting things like play sports or take up a hobby like collecting nice little trinkets. Have a wonderful life! CL-KFan II the Administrator 20:26, 4 December 2007 (EST) oh my... CL-Mystique Sorry, dude (Admin), we can't have a wonderful life when we have little brats like you on this planet. What the Hell is your problem? CL-Nighthawk 23:14, 4 December 2007 (EST) shhh! he's the supercomputer! don't piss him off! CL-Mystique 06:36, 5 December 2007 (EST) I don't care if I piss him off...I hope I piss him off! If he thinks he can talk so rudely to the people that make his wiki better, he deserves it! (By the way, don't worry Wael, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Admin). CL-Nighthawk 16:56, 5 December 2007 (EST) eat the rich! anarchy! woot! CL-Mystique 18:57, 5 December 2007 (EST) ENOUGH, this is a code lyoko wiki not an arguement zone, if you wish to argue please take it to a chat room or something, Nightwing has his own opinion and you have yours, if Nightwing continue to talk like that he will get himself banned as he is violating the rules. Good day - CL-Scyphozoa 9:17 (GMT) 6th December 2007